Problem: Savanna had $40$ iris blooms last year. This year, she had $15\%$ more iris blooms. How many more iris blooms did Savanna have this year?
To find the how many more iris blooms Savanna had this year, multiply the percent increase by the original number of blooms. ${15\%} \times {40} = \text{?}$ Percent means per hundred, so ${15\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{15}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${15\div 100}$. ${15\div 100 = 0.15}$ Now we can find the difference in the number of blooms. ${0.15} \times {40}=6$ Savanna had $6$ more iris blooms this year.